


A Perfect Beginning

by greeneggs101, Violet_Janou



Series: And Hamish Makes Three [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneggs101/pseuds/greeneggs101, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Janou/pseuds/Violet_Janou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamish discovers that his Parents’ marriage didn’t mean an end to things. But rather a beginning of things to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoys(: again this is one of my favorites for obvious reasons. Comments are happily welcomed.

John looked down at Sherlock next to him. Out the window he looked up to see the night and the lights of the South of France. Next to him was his husband, lying there asleep. John couldn’t help but smile and think about how they ended up here from just three weeks ago. 

~~~

Hamish sat on his Dad and Papa’s bed as he watched his Dad. John reached on the top shelf of his closet and pulled out an old looking box. Hamish had seen this box only once before. But John set the box down on the bed and opened the lid. He grabbed his dog tags, and took them out of the box “Papa said I get those when I’m older.” Hamish told his Dad. 

John smiled at his son as he moved the box over to the dresser; he took a seat next to his son to show him his dog tags. He knew Hamish was interested in his Military past, though John didn’t speak all that much of it. 

“Did you kill a lot of bad guys Daddy?” Hamish asked him as his small hands touched the metal. Where he saw his Dad’s full name. 

“I fixed the good guys that got hurt by the bad guys,” John said as he kissed Hamish on the top of his head. John stood up. Setting the dog tags on the dresser he took the box and slid it back up onto the top of the closet. 

“Why do you need those?” Hamish asked as he rolled over onto his stomach and saw that his dad was pulling out his work cloths. 

“I need to get them ready,” John informed his son as he laid out his clothes. He was missing his shoes. He knew where they were as well, he just hopped they were still a set of shoes with no holes, or burns, or anything in them. 

“Ready for what?” 

John chuckled. Hamish was five and he wanted to know everything. He blamed himself and Sherlock for making their son so inquisitive. But they enjoyed it; teachers were always calling John and telling them how much they love how Hamish asks questions. “It’s a surprise. So you can’t tell Papa.” 

Hamish nodded his head as he left. He knew his Dad had to get ready for work as well as his Papa should be home soon. When Sherlock got home from running around London John had to leave. He kissed his son goodbye as well as his boyfriend goodbye. John grabbed his leather bag and slung it over his body. “There is leftover pasta in the fridge for lunch. Hamish make sure that Papa eats.” 

Hamish smiled, “Okay!” Once the front door closed Hamish looked up at his Papa as Sherlock goy up to make himself some coffee. “Papa what did you get?” Hamish asked for he noticed a bulge in his Papa’s trousers. 

Sherlock walked back over to his son. Reaching into his trousers he pulled out a small black box. Opening up the box Hamish was a plan silver band. “I’m going to ask Daddy to officially marry me.” Sherlock told his son. “But shhh, it’s a secret.” 

Hamish nodded as he got down from the kitchen table to go and play. But he thought about this morning and wondered if his Daddy’s surprise was the same as his Papa’s. 

That evening Uncle Lestrade came over to watch Hamish. John had gotten off work and headed right home; it was date night for him and Sherlock. Hamish was then going to sleep over his Aunt Sarah’s house for Uncle Jeff was out for work. 

Sherlock worse his normal suit and his purple shirt. He felt the ring box in his trousers but he soon put his blazer of so it wasn’t noticeable at all. John had on jeans like always with a button down tucked in. He added a tie and his brown blazer. In the pocket of his blazer John’s hands ran against the dog tags. He took a deep breath as they thanked Lestrade, checked that Hamish had all he needed for Sarah’s and then went on their way. 

The night air was cool but not too cold for September. “I must say I do enjoy a nice date night,” John said as he took Sherlock’s hand as they walked across Baker Street and toward North Umberland out of habit. “How was your day with Hal?” he asked

“Good, we read and then he watched some Doctor Who as I worked on an experiment. We just well hung out as people would say.” Sherlock told him with a kiss on the hand. “I missed you.” 

John smiled. “I missed you too.” He gently kissed Sherlock’s cheekbone as they stopped at a crosswalk. “Where to?” 

“Angelo’s of course,” Sherlock told him as they began to walk again. 

“Or course, and are you going to eat?” he asked looking at him. 

“We’ll see.” Sherlock said with a smug smile on his face. 

“Yes you will.” John corrected him as they walked up to Angelo’s. Like every time they came Angelo had their regular table set with a candle. As soon as they sat down they had their drinks and bread. Angelo nodded as he put the order in for their door. 

John shrugged off his coat; he remembered the dog tags in his pocket. He felt he was going to explode if he didn’t do this now. Sherlock too slipped off his coat and hung it on the chair next to him. John was about to open his mouth to tell Sherlock something when his mobile went off. He smiled when he saw Sarah had gotten Hamish. Sliding his mobile back into his pocket he took his steady hand to pick up his beer and take a sip. “Can you believe we have been together for over five years?” 

“Yes.” Sherlock said as he took a sip of his wine. “We love each other and you are John, I’m Sherlock. It doesn’t shock me.” He said not looking John in the eyes. John chuckled as he set his beer down. Sherlock did have a point. 

Their food soon arrived and they talked about a few interesting cases, Hamish was the main topic of conversation with his schooling as well as plans for a family vacation in the upcoming year. Sherlock looked at John who had barely touched his food. “I remember when you first took me here, I should have known then what was going to transpire and not be so worried about it… Sherlock are you okay?” John asked as Sherlock took John’s hand. 

“John, I… I never thought you would become so important to me when we first met. But 24 hours later you were my best friend. And instead of throwing me out like you should have after all the horrible things I did, you become more than my best friend.” Sherlock looked down. “John I have a question for you.” 

John took his free hand and reached into his pocket. “So do I.” 

Sherlock moved from the chair and got down on one knee. While John pulled out his dog tags and looked at Sherlock. “Sherlock. I know you’re not keen on jewelry but five years ago you asked me about my dog tags, you said that soldiers give them to their lovers or partners and at that time I was so worried you were going to leave again that I couldn’t and then when we got Hamish it was like a hurricane came and shook up our lives for the better. But last December when we were at Sarah’s wedding I knew I wanted you to have them. I love you and I would love for you to be my husband.” John sad. 

“Yes.” Sherlock told him as John slipped the dog tags around his neck. It was now Sherlock’s turn. He pulled out the ring box as he looked down at John’s hand. “Doctor John Hamish Watson. I love you, and I see that we already live together, share everything, our son has both of our names, we have a joint bank account and… marry me.” Sherlock said as he stopped trying to give his speech and just came out with it. 

John smiled as his eyes began to fill up with tears. “Yes, oh god yes.” He said as Sherlock slid the ring onto his finger. Sherlock sat up but on his chair as John leaned over and placed his lips onto Sherlock’s soft cupid bow ones. The other customers in the restaurant all clapped and ‘awed’ for John and Sherlock. They heard nothing; it was just the two of them. 

Sherlock finally broke the kiss; he placed his hand on John’s chest as the dog tags around his neck clinked together. “I think we can skip desert and go have it at our flat… and by desert I mean…” 

“I know what you mean love,” John whispered to him. “But you are getting better at innuendos.” 

~~~

John breathed out heavily as Sherlock laid his head on his chest. His black curls sticking to his forehead. “That was the best sex… I’ve ever had,” Sherlock told him as he tried to catch his breath. The metal dog tags were sticking to his chest but he felt proud to wear them. 

“Yes,” John said as his heart rate began to come down to normal. “So we are really going to do this?” he asked looking at Sherlock and then to the ring that was now on John’s hand. 

Sherlock nodded his head. “Yes. What do you want for the wedding?” he asked as he kissed John’s chest. 

John closed his eyes. “Small. City hall, we can have a reception at Angelo’s.” John suggested to him. 

“No big wedding? I took you as a big wedding person,” Sherlock said as he ran his hand down John’s leg. “You don’t have to have a big ordeal to outshine your sister and her failed marriage?” 

“No,” John whimpered as he grabbed Sherlock’s hair. Soon Sherlock was kissing John’s chest and he moved down the chest, toward his stomach and naval. John threw his head back, groaning as he held onto the top of Sherlock’s head. 

~~~

“Harry?” Sherlock asked. It was close to one in the afternoon when John and Sherlock woke up, dressed, made some coffee and then climbed back into bed. They had been trying to make a list for whom to invite to the reception for a few hours, both men getting more and more distracted with each other. 

“I guess, we will have to invite Mycroft.” John told him as he kissed Sherlock on his jawline. 

Sherlock rolled his eyes but didn’t disagree. “Your parents?” he asked John as he leaned over and kissed him. 

“Your parents?” John asked as Sherlock set the paper down and rolled over on top of John. 

“No to both. Noted.” Sherlock said as the sheets began to get tangled in their bodies. Sherlock stopped as he heard John’s phone buzz. He reached over and looked, it was from Sarah. 

When can Hamish came home? He wants to know what happened last night (as do I) - Sarah 

Sherlock took the phone and sent a quick messaged back. 

Leave in 30-SH

“We have thirty minutes,” Sherlock told John with a kiss. Once they were done they decided to save time and try and save water (after all it was their second shower of the day). 

“I don’t think we conserve much water when we have to then go back and take separate showers.” John laughed as Sherlock continued to kiss him in the shower as the warm water hit their bodies. 

~~~

Hamish was struggling to get what John and Sherlock were trying to explain to him. He was sitting on the couch as John and Sherlock sat down on the coffee table looking at their son. “So you will still be my dad,” he said pointing to John. “And you will still be my Papa?” he asked pointing to Sherlock. “But you will be married. What’s that mean?” 

“That means, that Papa and I will share the same last name as you,” John said to his son. “Nothing else is going to change.” 

“Promise?” Hamish asked as he noticed his Dad’s dog tags around his Papa’s neck. 

“We promise you,” Sherlock told him as he kissed his son. 

Hamish smiled and then asked, “Why do people get married?” 

“When you love someone,” John said as he took Sherlock’s hand. “You want to be with them. You want to be able to have the best life you can, and to spend all the good and bad times together by each other’s side. That is why Papa and I are getting married.” 

Hamish agreed. It sounded cool. 

~~~

Now it wasn’t so cool. Despite the informal wedding Hamish was getting fitted for a suit. And Hamish was bored beyond belief. “Why can’t I get a jumper like daddy?” he asked looking over at his Papa. Sherlock looked up from his mobile, Lestrade kept texting me about a case, but Sherlock told him he was busy at the moment. 

“Because Daddy doesn’t like suits.” Sherlock explained as Hamish stood there with his shoulders hunched over. “And you look so much like the Doctor in that suit,” Sherlock explained to him as Hamish stood up a little straighter. 

John came out of the fitting room with a pair of trousers on. “I feel and look like a fool.” He informed Sherlock with a huff.

“Why?” Sherlock asked as he stood up to kiss John as he began to examen the trousers seeing if they needed to be taken in, let out and hemmed for the height of his fiancé. 

“I’m not use to wearing expensive things,” John told him as he moved as Sherlock pulled the trousers tighter. “And I’m definitely not used to things that are this well fitted.” John explained.

“Then you’re not wearing the proper fitting for your trousers John,” Sherlock said as he kissed him gently on the lips. “Look Hamish, you look just like Dad.” 

Hamish smiled as he ran over to his Dad. John picked up his son and kissed him. “No, he looks just like the Doctor,” John said as he Sherlock pulled something out of his pocket. Hamish turned around; his eyes grew wide as he saw the 10th Doctor’s sonic screw driver. Sherlock handed to his son who took it in his hands. He then turned and looked at John, a smile plastered on his face. 

“Now I can make sure there are no aliens at your wedding.” Hamish told his dad’s as he pressed the button to make it light up. 

Once they finished trying on suit trousers they placed the order. Now John and Sherlock had to tell people they were A) Engaged and B) they were invited to their wedding reception. They had made a list of people they were to invite. 

Molly (and a date if she had one). Lestrade, Sarah and Jeff. Mike and his wife. Ms. Hudson. Mycroft, Harriet and then a few of John’s close army buddies who were supportive of John’s relationship. Once they made it back to 221b Sherlock knew that his brother was waiting for them. 

“Hello,” Mycroft said as John, Sherlock and Hamish walked into their living room of their flat. John helped Hamish out of his coat as he shrugged off his. Hamish knowing the protocol walked up to his uncle gave him a hug and then headed up to his room. He knew his Papa was upset that Uncle Myccy just showed up. 

“When were you going to tell me?” Mycroft asked as Sherlock groaned as he hung up his coat. 

“When did you find out?” Sherlock asked as he turned to look at his brother. John stood back, this was a Holmes vs. Holmes battle and he was not yet a Holmes so he could still avoid it. 

“You made a rather large purchase with your allowance, as well as I can see you acquired a new piece of jewelry around your neck as well as John is sporting a ring he never had before.” Mycroft explained to his brother. 

“Do you object or something?” John asked him a tad frustrated to why Mycroft was actually there. 

“No. The exact opposite. I feel it’s a good thing that you two are finally getting married. It will benefit Hamish in the long run.” Mycroft told his brother and John. Sherlock rolled his eyes as he walked past Mycroft into the kitchen. He flipped the kettle on and then walked back out. It was as if Sherlock had tapped out of the fight and not it was John’s turn. 

“We aren’t doing it just for Hamish. We are doing it for ourselves as well. We love each other and-” John was cut off by Mycroft. 

Mycroft held up his hand. “You don’t need to justify yourselves. I just think that Hamish will benefit from a government recognized union.” Sherlock glanced at John; they both knew this was true. They wanted to make life easier on their son in the long run. But neither were going to admit this to Mycroft. “He…” 

“I know.” John said again to Mycroft. “Bu it’s not just for that.” 

~~~

Lestrade looked at John and Sherlock. “Congratulations.” He said. “I am truly happy for both of you.” 

“We wanted to invite you to the reception,” John told him. “It’s nothing big. Just at Angelo’s, mainly since we know Hamish can eat there.” 

“What about the wedding part of the wedding?” Lestrade asked them as Sally and Anderson walked by the door again. 

Sherlock was annoyed; he walked over to the door. “Yes, John and are I engaged, which means we will be shagging even more. Now if you want to know to spy on people and not look like idiot’s I’m sure the CIA can help or MI-6.” Sherlock hissed at them. John looked at Sherlock as he walked back over to Lestrade’s desk. “City Hall. We wanted to know if you wanted to be a witness.” Sherlock asked him. 

“Really?” Lestrade asked with a smile. 

Sherlock nodded. 

Lestrade beamed. “Let me know the date and I’ll be there!” 

~~~

Ms. Hudson almost broke down weeping when they asked her to be a witness. They also took the chanced and asked her to watch Hamish for a week while they were on a honeymoon. Ms. Hudson told them that a week wasn’t long enough and she would be okay to watch him for 2 weeks. 

“You boys need time together as well as rest.” Ms. Hudson said knowingly. John blushed, but Sherlock just took his hand. Two weeks with just them would be a dream. 

Sarah and Jeff were more than thrilled to hear the news. Even Molly was happy for them. 

It took a few weeks to get all the paper work not only for their marriage but also to change some things with Hamish’s adoption papers. But it was finally the day. September 21st. A week prior John and Sherlock had their rings sent away to get them engraved, something special for the other one. Neither of them knew what the others days. 

“You nervous?” Sherlock ask John as he buttoned up his purple shirt. 

“No. Are you?” John asked him. 

Sherlock grinned. “No. this is something that, I admit, I never pictured I would be doing. But I’m more that thrilled it’s with you.” Sherlock said to him. John wanted to kiss him but they had decided to not today till they were a married couple.

Hamish was sitting in the living room with Ms. Hudson waiting. Once John and Sherlock came out they headed down and grabbed a taxi and headed to city hall where Lestrade was their waiting for them. When they got their Sherlock rolled his eyes as he brother stood their talking to Lestrade. 

Though John and Sherlock were getting married at city hall they both decided that they still wanted to say vows. A little tradition never hurt anyone. Once the papers were handed over to the judge Sherlock and John stood there facing each other, their hands holding onto the others. 

“John, you know I’m neither sentimental or the marrying type. But you seem to be the exception for everything. I love you and I want to keep making exceptions for you. I want you to keep complimenting me when everyone else thinks I’m unreasonable, I want you to love me even when I’m in my worst mood. You are the best dad for Hamish, and I love every day the three of us have together as a family and all the more years we are going to have” Sherlock stopped as he took a deep breath. He was fighting back tears. “More importantly I want to love you in all your ups and downs. I want to always be there for you. I want us to have that Sussex country house and raise our bees.” Sherlock told him. 

John pushed his lips together as he smiled. “Sherlock, we have had anything but a ‘normal’ relationship. But I feel neither of us have normal lives. You took me in when I was at my lowest and most broken. You saw that I needed to be fixed- to be saved and you saved me that January night when you invited me, in your own Sherlockian way, to join you on a case. I thought you were a slight nutter. But there was something.” John stopped as he took a deep breath. Sherlock squeezed his hands three times and John squeezed back four as he kept on talking. “I owe you so much. I’m still holding you to the promise of when we retire, and please god let us retire, that we move to Sussex and raise those bloody bees.” John stopped. “Sorry, I umm… I guess I had a lot more to say than I thought.” Sherlock laughed as he kept his eyes glued on John. “You are a brilliant man Sherlock, you’re a wonderful father and I love you so much. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my years chasing after you, patching you up after you do something stupid and just being there with each other.” 

John took his ring that he had in his pocket and slid it onto Sherlock’s hand. He smiled as he looked down at the engraving. Sherlock then took his ring for John and slid it onto his finger. John couldn’t help but grin at his engraving. Before they leaned into kiss Hamish stopped them. 

“I wanna saw vows!” 

John and Sherlock looked down at their five year old son as Lestrade handed him a slip of paper. 

Hamish cleared his throat and began to read, “Dear Daddy and Papa. I know you guys love each other very very very much. Just like The Doctor loves Rose and how Amy and Rory love each other. I hope you are very happy together and don’t’ forget about me.” 

John glanced over and saw Sherlock was fighting back tears. “We can never and will never forget about you.” He said as he picked up his son. Both he and John kissed Hamish. After setting him back down John and Sherlock shared their first kiss as a married couple. The soft lips of John met with the small cupid bow lips of Sherlock’s. 

“I’m looking forward to tonight.” John whispered to him. 

“As am I. 

After they kissed, the judged signed the papers and made it official. Hamish grabbed both his Papa and Dad’s hands as they walked out. He noticed the mark on his Dad’s new ring. He looked over and saw similar marks on his Papa’s ring. “Daddy. What’s written on your ring?” 

John looked down at his son. “Mine says ‘caring is a disadvantage, worth the risk.” John explained to him. “And Papa’s says, ‘one more miracle.’” 

“Why?” Hamish asked as they got into a car (thanks to Mycroft) and headed to Angelo’s. 

Papa placed his son on his lap as they began to drive. “Because I used to believe caring made you weak, and therefore a disadvantage…” he kissed his son’s head. “I don’t think that anymore. I care about you and Daddy so much.” 

“What about your engraving Papa?” 

John cleared his throat. “There was a time when your Papa was gone for a long time. I asked for a miracle to bring him back. Your Papa granted me that miracle.” John explained to his son. 

Hamish nodded to his Dad. When they got to Angelo’s the whole restaurant was closed for the special day. All three Watson-Holmes boys pilled out of the car and headed into the restaurant. When they got into the restaurant Hamish ran over to his Aunt Sarah and Uncle Jeff. 

John took his husbands hand. “I love you.” 

Sherlock leaned over and kissed his neck. “I love you to.” 

The reception began with dinner that Angelo himself cooked for his favorite guests. John and Sherlock had decided to forgo the cake due to Hal’s allergy and instead had ice cream. Once they had finished the DJ began to play some music. John looked at Sherlock confused as Sherlock held out his hand for John. 

As the music began John was ever more confused for this wasn’t a typical wedding song. “What is this?” he asked Sherlock as he held John close. 

“Well at Sarah’s wedding you said that you liked the slow dances. And I wanted to have our first dance as a married couple mean something. So I composed a song for us.” He told him, John wrapped his arms around Sherlock’s neck as Sherlock’s arms were wrapped around John’s waist. 

“You composed a song… for us?” 

“Yes,” Sherlock said as the violin music played behind them. “Why are you so surprised?” 

John placed his head on his husband’s chest and listened to his heartbeat. They danced just the two of them. As the song came to an end John looked up and kissed Sherlock gently on the lips. The song changed over soon, Hamish got up and ran to his dad while Sherlock danced with Ms. Hudson. They switched midway through the song. 

The evening was very nice. After they ate, drank and danced John and Sherlock thanked everyone for coming to celebrate with them. Hamish bid his Dad and Papa a good night for he was spending the evening at Aunt Sarah and Uncle Jeff’s flat for the evening. 

Once the taxi pulled up to 221b, they headed on up. The door shut and they practically flew up the steps. 

“I love you in this jumper,” Sherlock said as he pulled John’s cloths and kissed him deeply on the lips. 

“I love that shirt,” John gasped. “Oh that purple shirt…” John said as his hands fumbled on the buttons. It wasn’t as if this was their first time. But it felt like it. It was a good feeling. 

“But I prefer you out of the jumper.” Sherlock said as he pulled the jumper off. He ran his finger lightly down John’s side. 

John gasped and grinned. “Likewise,” he whispered as he unbuttoned Sherlock’s shirt. 

~~~

They next day they packed for their honeymoon to the South of France. They had all the information for Hamish that Mrs. Hudson was going to need as well as they had talked to Sarah who was going to take Hamish on the weekends to give Ms. Hudson a break. They kissed their son and promised to bring him back something. 

“So,” John said to Sherlock as they headed to their car to get onto the Chunnel. “Do we have plans for when we get there?” 

“Sex.” Sherlock said as he grabbed John’s arse. “More sex after that. Shower sex and other kinds of sex that I can’t speak about in public.” 

“So, a sex marathon?” John joked as they found there car. 

“Yes.” Sherlock said completely serious to John. He slid their bags on the overhead compartment. 

“Sherlock I love you, and I love the idea of copious amounts of sex but I do want to see some of the sights.” 

Sherlock groaned as he plopped down on the bench. “Fine.” His face lit up. “I’ll just find some place to defile you then.” 

“We are not having sex in a public bathroom in a tourist trap you nutter.” John laughed as Sherlock pulled him down next to him. 

“We can do it if your quiet,” Sherlock whispered him. 

“I… I don’t think that is possible,” John felt himself snicker. 

“We can test it now…” Sherlock said as he began to pull John’s button down up from his jeans. John groaned as Sherlock covered his mouth gently. Sherlock then leaned down and kissed his way down John’s neck. 

John gasped. “Sherlock… Sherlock,” he mumbled. “Sherlock we can’t. I don’t want to get kicked off the train.” 

“Mycroft.” 

“We are not having your brother bail us out of jail on our honeymoon.” John told him trying to be serious but it was at a loss. The train ride was unlike any train ride John or Sherlock had ever been on. When they got to their flat they tossed down their bags and looked around. John took Sherlock’s hand and pulled both of them down onto the couch with a thump. They sat there, their bodies intertwined together, with the sunlight streaming into their new home for two weeks. 

“Do you think we will kill each other by the end of these two weeks with no cases?” John asked. 

“No.” Sherlock said with a smile as he looked out the window. He was glad to be case free; he wanted to have all his attention on John. 

“Good.” John said into his ear. “Shall we go out and see the sights now?” 

Sherlock turned his head as John laughed. Sherlock kissed him. “We have two weeks for that.” He said to him. “Now if you would be so kind Mr. Watson-Holmes in assisting me with removing your trousers.” 

“With pleasure Mr. Watson-Holmes.” John said to him. 

~~~

A few hours later they had ordered room service before going at it again. It was nice; they didn’t have to watch how quiet they were due to either their son or Ms. Hudson. They fell asleep on top of the duvet, Sherlock wrapped in John’s arms. John opened his eyes to see Sherlock staring at him. “Hamish looks like you when he sleeps.” Sherlock told John. 

“What?” he asked. 

“I-” 

“I know, I mean, you watch our son sleep?” John asked his husband. 

Sherlock nodded. “When you leave early in the morning for work I feel you leave the bed so I go up and check on him. Or when we get back from a case and you are showering.” 

John put a hand on the side of Sherlock’s face and leaned in to kiss him. “You are perfect.” 

A trust happy grin spread across Sherlock’s face. “And so are you John.” 

~~~

John looked down and Sherlock began to stir. He was brought back to the present. “I miss him.” Came a sleepy voice. 

John looked down. Sherlock was awake. 

“Me to. But we need this…” John trailed off as he felt Sherlock’s hand running up and down his inner thigh. Sherlock lifted his head to kiss the scar on his left shoulder as John gave a slight moan and buried his head into Sherlock’s arm. 

Sherlock grinned as John began to kiss, and soon suck on Sherlock’s neck. He knew they would be evidence of John’s actions in the morning. But he didn’t’ care. “Ready for round two?” Sherlock asked him. 

“Oh gowd yes!” John said breathlessly. 

~~~

The two weeks flew by quickly. John got to see some Parisian sights and Sherlock ever got to have sex at some of them. It was a win; win for both in the party. They had managed to pick up a few things for Hamish but they both admitted they were more than happy to see the black door of 221b after their two weeks away.

As soon as the door opened Hamish came running down the steps. Jumping form the last three from the floor into John’s arms. “You are tan,” he said to John. “Why is Papa still white?” Hamish asked as he pointed at Sherlock. “Aunt Sarah and Uncle Jeff have dinner!” John gave Hamish a kiss before he handed his son over to Sherlock so he could see Hamish. “What did you do in France?” he asked as they walked up the steps. 

“Relaxed.” Sherlock told him with a smile. “How were your two weeks?” 

Hamish began to ramble about all that he had done, that Matt came over a few times, he did good in school Ms. Hudson made him dinner every night and he would hang out with Uncle Lestrade sometimes as well. Sarah and Jeff stayed for dinner and then went on their way. John and Sherlock thanked them for everything and gave them a little thank you gift. They knew Ms. Hudson was at her sisters and would wait to giver hers to her. 

They got Hamish a shirt as well as a book on the history of Paris. He was excited to look over and have his Dad began to read it to him. They soon got Hamishs ready for bed. As he slept Sherlock stood next to John, his arms wrapped around him. They stood in the doorway watching their son sleep. John grinned as he saw the ring on his husbands’ hand. Sherlock kissed John on the side of the face as he looked at his ring. 

After years of mistakes and some regrets, laughs, smiled and some near death experiences 221B had a new feeling to it. 

It no longer belonged to John and Sherlock. It was the Watson-Holmes house.


End file.
